iSpend Valentines Day with Freddie
by Silentdeath01
Summary: It is Valentines Day and Carly, Freddie, and Sam were going to spend the day together as friends, but Sam cannot make it. Spencer is spending the day with Courtney, his girlfriend. Will Carly and Freddie spend the day together? Creddie. 2-Shot.
1. iAwake to Valentines Day

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever. :) Forgive me if I make grammatical errors and if this is not the greatest story you have ever read. I do not own iCarly or any of it's contents. On to the story we go..

Sunday, February 14, 2010

Carly's POV

Today was colder than usual when I awoke this morning. I turned on my side to see what time it was on my clock. 10:42 AM. It was a bit earlier than when I usually awoke, but I decided to get up anyway. Today was February 14, and I knew I would be spending this year celebrating "Single Awareness Day" instead of "Valentines Day."

"Ugh, today isn't even really a holiday, it just highlights your day if you have a special someone or just makes you realize how lonely you are if you don't have anyone." I said aloud to no one.

I stretched my hands in the air and yawned as I got out of bed. I did my everyday morning routine, changed clothes, and went downstairs to eat something.

Spencer was already up and was eating cereal as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Kiddo, Happy Valentines Day!"

"Happy Valentines Day Spencer." I replied a bit groggily.

"Why are you up earlier than usual?"

"Well.. you know that girl Courtney that I've been dating for a while? I wanted to make and spend a romantic evening with her."

"Aww, how cute, what do you plan to do?"

"Typical Valentines day stuff, walk in the park, dinner, and a movie. I'm going to spend the whole day with her. Oh! I also made her a necklace in the shape of a tennis racket since she loves playing tennis. I made it myself. Do you think she would like it? Here, look." Spencer then proceeded to pull out a small box from his pocket, and in it held a uniquely shaped tennis racket and in the middle of it had the letter S, for Spencer I presumed.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"So how do you plan to spend your day kiddo?" He said as he finished his cereal.

"Just spending it with Sam and Freddie. We are just going to hang at the mall, Groovie Smoothie, and then come back here and watch a movie."

"Sounds fun! Hope your day is as good as mine. Well I've got to meet up with Courtney now so see you later. I won't be home until late, but you shouldn't stay up too late now!"

"Cya, and will do!" I said and with that he was out the door.

I had made myself a bowl of cereal while I was talking to Spencer and I was now watching the weather channel to see what I should expect for the day. The weatherman today said it would snow, and of course I didn't believe him, due to the fact that he had been wrong so many times in the past.

Then I suddenly heard a knock on my door, and so I put my bowl down and shouted to the door, "Coming!" I opened it to see none other than Freddie.

"Hey Carly, Happy Valentines Day." He said with a smile and then pulled me into a hug.

"Happy Valentines Day Freddie." I said as I hugged him back. He pulled back and asked if I was ready to go to the mall yet. I was kind of surprised he pulled back from the hug before I did.

"Yeah, just let me put up my bowl."

"K, I'm just going to look at iCarly for a bit."

"Do you really think you have time for that, it doesn't take long for me to put up a bowl you know," I chuckled.

"Alright, I won't look."

"Let me just grab my scarf and we can go."

"I'll be waiting." He called to me as I went upstairs to fetch a scarf, phone, and jacket. When I came back downstairs, I saw that Freddie was happily looking at his phone.

"Why so smily?" I playfully asked.

He turned around abruptly and replied, "Oh, no reason." He was still smiling and I still wondered why, but I didn't press the subject.

It was 1:12 PM when we were outside. We were to meet up with Sam at the mall at around 2. As we were outside the sky was a pale blue. Was it really going to snow? Nah.. it probably won't. I had on my black and white checkered scarf, my new black jacket, and blue jeans , and converses on. Freddie had on a hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Buzz, buzz. It was coming from my phone.

I received a new text from Sam saying "Can't come. In trouble with mom and have to pick up Melanie from the airport. Totally forgot. Sorry Carls. Happy Singles Awareness Day. Guess you have to spend time with Fredifer alone for the day. Haha."

"Was that Sam?" Freddie asked when he saw that I stopped walking.

"Yeah, she says she can't come since she has to pick up Melanie and is trouble with her mom."

"Alright, I understand. See you Monday Sam. Happy Singles Awareness Day too." I texted back.

"So.. I guess it's just the two of us today Carly." I could see he was trying to hold back his excitement, but I could still tell.

"Yeah, I guess so. Want to just do the stuff that we planned to do today?"

"Yeah, of course. Today would just be lonely without spending it with someone."

"So true."

I missed this. Just being with Freddie. _Alone, _and today we would be alone. On Valentines Day of all days too. I could suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach and I wondered if he felt the same.

**A/N:** Wow, that was shorter than I thought. Should I stay in Carly's POV or change to Freddies? I hope to finish this tomorrow. Read/Rate/Review. =)


	2. iCan't believe my day with Carly

**A/N**: Sorry for the really late update… Haha, you know school stuff interferes. I had the majority done on Wednesday of that week. I just forgot about it here you go! Thanks for the comments.

Freddie's POV:

What is this? Sam Puckett can't make it? Not a huge surprise since she often gets in trouble for something. I silently smiled to myself when I realized I would be spending the whole day with Carly. Alone. I couldn't help but feel happy. I glanced over at Carly to try and figure out why she still wanted to hang out. Was it out of pity? Nah, it couldn't be that. We are friends after all. It shouldn't be weird. Just two friends hanging out, but wait a second.. It's Valentine's Day! I had forgotten that for a moment. Does that mean she still likes me? From that time I saved her life to now? I have seen her give _slight_ hints here and there, but nothing major. I wanted to get out of my cast to make sure it wasn't a fluke that she just liked me for saving her. I've been out of a cast for some time now and maybe this was the chance she wanted me to take.

I must have zoned out since I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of my face and I could hear Carly saying "Hello, Freddie, earth to Freddie, you there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying again?"

"I said, do you want to go ice skating instead? There's not much to do at the mall for long, and I haven't gone ice skating for the longest time."

"I haven't either, it'll be like old times." It was true. Carly and I used to go ice skating when we were younger. The indoor rink wasn't that far away from were we lived and well, I wasn't really allowed to go anywhere much further than that due to my overprotective mother. I can still remember I had to beg her to let me go, tell her how long I would be there, who I was there with, and that I was there with an adult. Ah.. 7th grade memories..

We backtracked in the opposite direction we were walking in to get back to the skating rink we passed. We began talking about various subjects and before I knew it we arrived at Seattle Ice Skating Emporium. When I looked at my cell phone the number read 1:46 P.M. We rented our gear and got on the ice. The rink was a bit more crowded than usual but there was still plenty of room for us to skate around.

"Wow, this is still as exuberating as the first time I've been here!" Carly said as soon as she stepped on the ice.

"Eh, It's alright." I said while skating alongside Carly.

"What? You used to love to come down here and skate."

"Well, that was before I discovered my love for audio and visual." I simply replied.

"If you didn't really want to come here you could have said so." Carly retorted.

"No, no, I kid, I kid. I still like skating; I'm just not as good as I once were is all."

"You haven't fallen yet; I think you're still good." Carly chuckled.

"Ha, yeah, I guess so." I smiled at Carly and I could tell she was enjoying herself. Suddenly I heard Taylor Swift's famous song "You Belong With Me" blast over the rink.

"Aw, who couldn't adore this song? Come on Freddie, everyone else is skating faster, Let's go!"

She said as she grabbed my hand and we started to skate faster. The song ended, a new one came on, and Carly never did let go of my hand. We glided along the smooth ice rink and talked about school life and such. I loved that we were holding hands. Like couples. I looked at her and she looked beautiful. Every time I see her she looks more beautiful no matter what she wears. I think Carly saw me staring too long, and I think for a split second she blushed. Whatever moment we had right there was soon interrupted by the announcer saying "Hope you guys are enjoying your Valentines! As the day unwinds, we'll be playing slower songs for you lovebirds out there. Enjoy!" What? There's no way it could be that late already. I checked my phone once more and it said 5:33. Did we really skate for 3 hours and I was oblivious of it? I guess what they say is true... spending time with a loved one passes by much too quickly.

"Well I'm getting tired. How about you Freddie?"

I didn't notice it earlier, but my feet started to hurt. "Yeah, I'm getting tired too. Groovie Smoothie?"

"Groovie Smoothie."

We put up our skates and walked out into the brisk cold air.

There was hardly anyone in the Groovie Smoothie when we entered. T-bo took our drink order and then we just waited. It didn't take long to churn out our smoothies. Carly got a strawberry splat while I got the blueberry blitz. Before he handed the drinks to us, he tried to convince us to by Valentine cookies on a stick. How he got it to not crumble while on it? I did not know..

"You want one Carly?" I said while paying for my drink.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." She said while drinking her splat.

"Ok, you want to just head home now? It looks like it's getting pretty dark now despite it only being..-" I started to say the time before Carly chimed in with a 6.

We headed out the door and right as we did I felt a snowflake hit my cheek.

"Hey look, it's actually snowing..." I said as nonchalantly as I could. The snow actually excited the little kid in me.

"I guess the weatherman was right for once." She said as she stuck her tongue out to catch a flake and I did the same. After a few minutes we kept on walking.

I looked over at Carly and I could tell she was getting cold as she was shivering slightly.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but we aren't too far from home now. I think I can make it. I just wish I brought my gloves."

"I brought my gloves with me, you can use them if you want." I then started to pull out my gloves out of my hoodie pocket and started to hand them to her. However, I realized I haven't tried any moves on her today.. so I let her get one glove and I put the other one on left hand.

"Hey, why won't you give me both of them? You don't look that cold.."

"Oh but I am, and since you and I both have cold hands.. why not we both wear one.. and hold hands with the other? So both of our hands will stay warm." I expected her to say something along the lines of "No it's ok Freddie, you keep the gloves" or just laugh. Instead, she put my glove on her right hand and replied, "All right, but only because we're both cold."

As soon as she reached for my hand I could feel my hand tingle and instantly I felt warm again. This was the second time I was holding her hand tonight and I couldn't believe it. The moment continued even after we were inside the Bushwell Hotel and I wouldn't tell her she was still holding my hand. I would try to milk this for as long as I could. Strange, Lewbert was not waiting inside to yell at us about something crazy. Oh wait, I remember, he's still in jail to get away from that Marta chick. We entered the elevator and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Carly asked while she pushed the button to her floor.

" I was just remembering why Lewbert wasn't here."

"Oh yeah, because of that crazy Marta. I still can't believe she thought I wanted Lewbert to myself." She shuddered at that thought.

"Maybe you do." I said as I stuck my tongue out to her.

"Hah, as if!" She said as she lightly hit me for saying that.

The elevator arrived on our floor and Carly quickly left my side and went to her huge stack of movies. I proceeded to the couch since my feet were still hurting.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Carly asked as she continued to scan all of her DVD's.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Romantic comedy it is!" She said triumphantly as she popped the disk in.

"Ugh.. You know how those movies are. It's basically the same plotline over and over" I groaned.

"So, it's still very cute. And you said the movie doesn't matter so hah. Tough luck." She stuck her tongue out at me.

We sat on the couch about arms length away. I was disappointed at this so after a few minutes into the movie, I decided to ask if she wanted some popcorn. She declined.

"How about hot chocolate?"

"That sounds good, but I don't think we have any left." Turning slightly toward me at my suggestion.

"Oh, no worries. I have some at my house. Let me get it. And can you pause the movie? I know I said I don't like romantic comedies that much, but I still don't want to miss parts of it."

"K, and actually I feel like making popcorn for the heck of it."

"See you in a bit."

I opened the Shay door to my own and took off my hoodie and tossed it into my room. I looked at the top of my dresser and there it held one white rose and a small box. I quickly stuck the box into my jean pocket and took the rose to the kitchen table. As soon as I finished the hot chocolate and stuck mini marshmallows in it, I stuck the rose in my back pocket and proceeded back into the Shay loft. I put the hot chocolate on the table and I noticed Carly had her back turned to me as she continued to make popcorn. It seemed she didn't notice me walk in. Good. I didn't want to show her my valentine's gift until the end of the night. I quickly stuck my rose behind a pillow and settled myself into the couch.

"Hey, didn't see you come in." Carly said when she came back to the couch with popcorn in hand and sat right next to me.

"It's ok. Hope you like the hot chocolate." Wow, why did I say that.. Am I getting nervous since she's sitting right next to me? Ugh, I said in my mind.

We sat the movie and it was actually quite funny AND romantic. We laughed a lot while I could hear Carly saw "Aww.." quite a few times. It wasn't like any movie I have seen before. Though I don't watch many movies anymore.

"Well today was fun wasn't it?" She said as she stretched her hands into the air and yawned. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" She was about to get off of the couch when I lightly put my hand on her shoulder and she sat back down.

"Yeah, it was.. but it's not over yet." I nervously told her.

"What do you mean? What else is there to do?" She asked me with a questioning look on her face.

"Um," I stuttered as I pulled the rose from beneath the pillow. "This is for you." I smiled sheepishly as I handed it to her.

She smiled at me and gave me hug. "Thank you Freddie, I wish I got you something too."

"That's not all." I told her as I pulled out the small box from my pocket.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of it. "Wha-what is that Freddie?" She managed to say.

I opened the box to show her a small handcrafted bracelet and put it on her wrist. There were small trinkets hanging from it which I thought would represent her. An iCarly sign was on it, a ukulele since I recently discovered she played it, and other things I thought she might like.

"The reason I was smiling earlier this morning was because Spencer texted me and told me he finished this today. I asked him a week ago to make it for you and I'm amazed as you are by it."

"It's beautiful.." She said with amazement in her eyes.

"And so are you."

She immediately blushed and gave me another hug, though this time she didn't pull back. She and I just held each other for what seemed like the longest time. We slowly pulled away from each other and gazed into the others eyes.

"I can't thank you enough for this. It's really thought out and I love it. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright. Just being here with you is enough. I've missed being with you.."

"But you see me everyday."

"Yes, with Sam or someone else with you. I've missed spending time just talking to you. Haven't you?" I asked her.

She blushed again but didn't say anything. Oh crap, I messed things up with Carly haven't I? Oh crap, crap, crap.. was all I was thinking in my head. I cleared my throat and told her I guess I will see you tomorrow.

"I'm sorry for making this so awkward. Just forget about the last thing I said." I said with a solemn look on my face. "Sorry again." I told her as I stood up and was about to walk away.

She grabbed my hand while I was walking past her causing me to cease walking. She said nothing for awhile, though now I could hear a light sob coming from her. Oh god, I've made her cry. The last thing I wanted to do was this. I felt horrible at this moment. I could feel my heart saddening at this time. How did it come from having the best day ever to this? I should have never said anything. She stood up and turned me around and stared right into my eyes.

"Do you mean that? What you just said." She said wiping away a tear.

"Of course I do Carly. I'm sorry for making you cry. I didn't mean to." I looked to the ground as I told her.

"Don't be. It's just tears of happiness." I quickly looked back at her.

"…What?" She laughed at me. I was so confused at this moment and yet here she is, laughing at me.

"it's just that, I was thinking the same thing as you. I've missed spending time with you also. I still can't believe after all the things I've put you though, here you are still. It's like you can read my mind lately."

Still confused in this moment I asked, "So… where does this leave us?"

"You tell me. Will you be my Valentine Fredward Benson?"

"YES! I WILL!.. I mean, I would love to." I grinned madly at her as I responded.

She laughed again and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

Best Valentines Day…EVER. I mentally noted to myself as I pulled her closer to me as I returned the kiss.

**A/N:** Again, I am really, really sorry about this being so late. And it's probably not that good. I kind of just rushed this. Lol I hope you guys like this though! You guys can just imagine what happens next.. ;) lol


End file.
